Lukyan Ivanov Voznesensky
Lukyan The Contortionist "Perhaps, it is you who are out of luck." --Lukyan to Ringmaster What's In A Name? NAME: LUKYAN (Luka, Lucas) Lukyan is a variant of the Latin masculine given name Lucian. It means 'light', or 'bringer of light'. It is also used as a given name in Russian, and sometimes a surname. Word/name: Latin Meaning: bringer of light Derived: Lucian Related names: Luka, Lucas MIDDLE NAME: (patronymic) Ivanov-- father named Ivan LAST NAME: Voznesensky-- Raven Age Undefined, as he is literally just the last remaining parts of his personality down to the bare minimum. --Look up: MANIAI (Maniae)-- He was 19 at death (gunshot wound to the head). As such, Luka will spend his days as if he were still at the circus and nothing has ever changed. He will frequently use words like "yesterday" or "a little while ago" when, in reality, anything he speaks about will have happened many, many years ago. Appearance Before death Lukyan has grey eyes (Grey eyes have more collagen in the stroma than blue eyes, which changes the way light scatters and reflects grey rather than blue. Contortionist are also said to have more collagen levels, therefore this just makes sense.) Luka has 'dark bronze brown hair' that looks auburn when it catches the light. This was inherited from his whore mother's side of the family. He has freckles on the bridge of his nose and and the tops of his shoulders. He is petite and used to be underweight, due to forced starvation and cruel living situations. He eventually gained a more healthier look ( weight wise) look when he began stealing food from the Ringmaster's trailer. His body is covered in scars, cuts, and bruises from the Ringmaster's frustration at his cocky, teasing, dont-give-a-fuck mannerisms. Lukyan is around 5'2. After Death Appearances Lukyan looks much the same he did in death, as he did in life. He retained all physical traits of his living counterpart. But, when he loses focus or is emotionally distressed, his illusion gives away: causing himself to change in appearance. His body becomes old and rotting, with various parts in stages of decay and decomposition from a gruesome death and having never been buried. Lukyan will begin to float and glow a dangerous red color, his leotard ripped and covered in mold with a bright red pool of blood on the front. Half of his head was blown off, brain matter and blood staining his hair and falling to the ground. His left hand is completely skeletal from having been picked apart by rats, as is right cheek. He is also missing his eyes, having been picked out by crows. Wild dogs took a chunk of his leg. Personality Lukyan is an artist and, as such, acts like one. He is cocky, headstrong, and thinks his ways are better and more perfected than anyone else's. Because of this, he was often punished harshly and had a difficult time making any friends among the circus performers. "Contortionist? More like Distortionist." --Vasalisa, the Trapeze Woman Luka is the worlds greatest bullshitter. This child will sell you your own shoe and then convince you that the sky is truly purple and you are just colorblind. He is a pathological liar, kleptomaniac, and food hoarder. Luka often used his talents of lying and trickery, to get money from circus-goers in an attempt to buy his way out of the business. "Wait- so whose side is Luka on?" "You mean, currently?" ''-- Pozhar the Fire Eater and Yekaterine the Bearded Lady '' Lukyan is not the best when it comes to fidelity- friendship or otherwise. If life were a game of DnD, he would be a chaotic neutral. Luka often switches sides, when the other has something better to offer him, but he is extremely loyal to the few he is close with. He would give his life to save a friend... if-- they paid him, that is. Must never do things for free, you know. Relationships Ringmaster: Luka hates the Ringmaster with a burning passion and does everything he can to disobey him, both directly and indirectly. After being sold to the circus by his father as a small child- due to his mother being a whore and therefore making Luka a disgrace to the family- Ringmaster made him his personal 'pet'. After Lukyan grew to be an uncontrollable bastard and nearly killing him in his sleep, trying to escape, he threw Luka in with the rest of the freaks, giving him the title of Dancing Contortionist. Pozhar the Fire Eater: Pozhar is a one armed man from the slums of Russia who taught himself how to breath and swallow fire. He and Lukyan became good friends- and often rivals when it came to who had the greater skill as an artist- over a mutual hatred of the Ringmaster. They are both mistreated, but while Lukyan will fight back, Pozhar is used to the feeling of worthlessness and just accepts it. They both sneak out at night to plot their escape, although Pozhar never made it out. He was murdered by the Ringmaster in an event that made Lukyan lose his mind. Vasalisa the Trapeze Woman: Luka and Lisa are like bickering children together. They hate each other's guts and will often throw knives or other sharp objects in the other's direction when they arent looking, though if it is with malicious intent, no one can be sure. She hates that Lukyan is a lying bastard and Luka hates that she is a goody-goody who actually enjoys working at the Circus. Think: sibling rivalry with a dangerous edge. Yekaterine the Bearded Lady: She was like a mother to Lukyan after he was thrown out of the Ringmaster's trailer and sent to live in the tent with the freaks. Yekaterine taught Luka how to dance, further adding to his ability as a contortionist, and was often the one who made his costumes, such as the stripped one he is so particularly fond of. Origin Summary Lukyan was sold into the circus by his father, in an attempt to unsully his name, after having a child with a whore. The child grew under the care of a sexually, emotionally, and physically abusive Ringamaster. He was kept for all sorts of cruel punishments and pleasures, before being thrown in with the freaks and gaining an actual role in the performances, after he had greatly aggravated the Ringmaster with several attempts on his life. Lukyan had bitten off three of his fingers and dealt him a debilitating gunshot wound to his leg, leaving the master to only be able to move with a cane. After he was thrown out, he lived in the Freak's Tent with all the members of the circus: over fifteen. It was a large circus but as small tent. They were often beat, starved, and neglected. He was taken care of by Yekatrine and sees her as a mother or sorts, 'despite her hideous beard'. It was around the time that Lukyan turned 19, that Pozhar had joined this circus, a trade with another, lesser known, one. He was 31 years old and missing an arm, but Luka had come to treasure his new best friend. They met after Lukyan had set the Ringmaster's trailer on fire and received a harsh beating, one in which he had his hands nailed to a long board. Pozhar had witnessed this and pitied him, only to find out why it had happened. After a sharing of mutual hatred and love of their trades, the two became companions. Lukyan and Pozhar were soon only living for each other, sneaking out, and plotting escape schemes. They would climb up the framework of the big tops and cut holes in the tents, to watch the stars and clouds. Life seemed a little better, until the circus became darker- due to a lack of funds, since Lukyan had been chasing out guests and stealing from then- causing a lot of accidents to happen. Vasalisa, part time magician's assiant to the RM had been actually sawed in half, by a terrible mistake after she had been found to know about Luka's schemes but had never told. The lion tamer's lions had torn him to bits, his remains cooked and force fed to the entertainers. As thngs began to get more and more disgusting, Pozhar could no longer contain himself. He went down to the Ringmaster promising Lukyan that the would all be free that night. When he didnt come back after a long while, Luka had followed his steps and peered into the trailer, staring in horror as he witness the brutal death of his own and only friend. The Ringmaster had somehow caught his eye, spotting the child and shooting him in the head. He had thought it would be the last anyone had seen of Luka. Luka lay dying on the ground, the bullet wound slowly killing him. His body, his soul, filled with rage and unfinished business, his mind flashed with fierce hatred and he watched images of his family dying at the hands of this cruel man. And then he died- or his former self had. Lukyan had risen again as an angry spirit, going about and killing the entire circus, and all its goers, in a fit of mania and chaos. The circus's crumbling remains are still there to this day, the screams of many echoing through out eternity. Extras ~> 'Lukyan was created by Edward Augerlavoie '~> Theme song, under fair use: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2yaEpmquOM